People often find themselves in situations where they have a large number of phone calls to make. A salesperson, for example, may have a large number of contacts to follow up on with phone calls. Or a professional returning to his office from vacation may find a large number of phone messages on his answering machine which require return phone calls. Or a person may want to stay in touch with a large number of friends and family on a regular basis, and call them from time to time.
When such people have free time, and would like to use the time to make some of their phone calls, it is cumbersome to sort out who to call. Free time may arise sporadically when people are waiting for a service or for an appointment. Free time may also arise in predictable ways when people are exercising or traveling on a train or taxi. Even when people write themselves notes of phone calls to make, using computerized calendars or slips of paper, the notes are not always available with them during their free time. Or the notes may be extensive and difficult to sort through and prioritize.
Thus it would be of advantage to have an automated way of making phone calls during free time.